The present invention relates to a narrow track thin film magnetic head and a magnetic disk apparatus carrying the thin film magnetic head and more particularly to the structure of a recording head of the thin film magnetic head.
The thin film magnetic head carried on a high recording density magnetic disk apparatus has been used widely and many proposals to improve the performance have been made. Recently, there is an increasing demand for improvement in the performance directed to high density recording and today, a composite apparatus in which the conventional inductive type recording head and the reproduction head such as highly sensitive MR head are separately incorporated tends to be used generally. The performance of recording and reproduction has been improved remarkably by the aforementioned composite apparatus having the separated heads as well known in the art but from the standpoint of further promotion of improvement in the performance, only the improvement in the MR head or GMR head directed to high sensitivity is insufficient and improvements in the structure of the recording head are particularly important as disclosed in JP-A-08-249614 (corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 399781 filed on Mar. 6, 1995) making a proposal to promote the performance by improving the structure of the recording head.